Awakening Feelings
by captaintori88
Summary: They had been best friends since birth. However, their path separated when they went to college. When they meet after a few years, will new feelings emerge? InuKag
1. Growing Up & Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is my first Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic. Gen (my beta-reader) and I are so excited for this chapter. In fact, I went over this chapter like 3 times. Gen was so excited to read it; she corrected it in less than 2 hours. Gen and I hope you enjoy. **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Miro/San, Aya/Kou slight mention of Inu/Kik, and maybe more...

**Story Summary: **They had been best friends since birth. However, their path separated when they went to college. When they meet after a few years, will new feelings emerge?

* * *

Growing Up & Coming Back

Growing up in Tokyo, Japan, Kagome Higurashi was a very mellow girl. You couldn't label her as a tomboy or a girly girl. When others tried to label her, she would just refer to herself as being in the "in-between land.".

While growing up, she was unable to gain many girls friends. And when she did, they did not last long. The first friend Kagome made was in kindergarten, he was a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. The two grew to become the best of friends, even if they did constantly bicker.

The duo was not able to find others that would join their group of best friends until grade 6. It was at this point that they met Miroku and Kouga. To say the foursome started rocky would be an understatement. Inuyasha and Kouga did not get along from their first meeting. While Kagome hit Miroku upside the head at their first meeting. When she was questioned on it, all Kagome had to say was "pervert." Miroku got two more slaps upside the head when she said that.

It took a couple of months, but the group became very close. In 9th grade, Kagome met Sango, and they became best friends instantly. Through high school, Kagome and Sango were able to date a fair amount of guys. However, both seemed to find it difficult to find a steady boyfriend. The boys, on the other hand, were able to get any girl they wanted.

* * *

When 12th grade rolled around, the boys began to plan their Tokyo U Adventures. Of course, according to them, Kagome and Sango would be going anywhere they went. So when Kagome and Sango decided to inform the guys that they were mistaken, Kagome and Inuyasha got into an argument.

The fight between the two was not broken up until Sango yelled, "We got scholarships for sports, me with soccer, Kagome with swimming. We accepted already, so you have to deal with it. It isn't our fault you never asked our plans!"

When graduation came, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku had calm down a bit, though they were still not happy with their choice. Inuyasha decided that Kagome had to call him every day. Kagome had to negotiate him down to three times a week, granted the only way was to tease him that he sounded like a boyfriend. To respond, he grumbled and relented.

* * *

The night Kagome and Sango got ready for their farewell party, Sango got up the nerve to confide something to Kagome.

"I'm in love with Miroku," Sango said with a smile.

Kagome was shocked into silence. She then suddenly got up and hugged/tackled Sango to the bed laughing.

"So... you secretly a pervert too?" Kagome asked, laughing.

Sango just shook her head laughing with the other girl. "Not yet."

* * *

When Kagome and Sango walked into Inuyasha's house, the party was in full swing. Scanning the room, Sango went to go get them drinks. Spotting Inuyasha, Kagome, for the second time that night, was speechless. There, sitting on his couch, were Inuyasha, and Kagome's cousin, Kikyo, making out.

Kagome had known Inuyasha had had girlfriends and all of them had bugged her, she just couldn't figure out why. Only this time, she could finally identify the emotion. Jealousy.

Standing there, coming to the realization of having more than friendly feelings for Inuyasha, Kagome remembered she was leaving tomorrow. She was leaving, and would not be around to do anything about her feelings. It hurt something inside of her, so, she began to cry.

Sango came back, offering her a drink, only to be pulled into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Sango half yelled, half asked, to make her voice go over the loud music of the party.

"We're leaving, and I like him. It just hit!" Kagome yelled back with a smile.

A tear started to run down Sango's cheek, as she nodded and began to cry with Kagome. Both girls were hugging each other while crying, when Miroku approached the girls.

"Ladies! Can I join this love fest?" Miroku asked in his perverted way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He suddenly slowed his roll seeing the tear stained faces.

"Miroku!" Both girls yelled in greeting, then flung an arm each around him to have him join their hug.

Miroku was in heaven. It took Kouga and Inuyasha 10 minutes before walking over to them.

"What is going on over here?" Inuyasha yelled, wondering why the two were crying and willingly bringing Miroku that close.

The two girls pulled Inuyasha into their circle.

"We're going to miss you guys!" Kagome explained through tears.

Not too long after, Kouga got pulled in to the crying love hug as well. Of course, this did not make Inuyasha's date, Kikyo, or Kouga's date, Yura, happy. They became quite pissed off for not being the center of attention. The party was killed, and the girls went home to rest for their trip.

* * *

When saying goodbye at the train station, the guys were running late. Kagome's and Sango's train was called, and they couldn't wait any longer. The two girls decided to get on.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Kohaku!" Sango said giving them both a squeeze.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Souta!" Kagome said hugging them both.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Kagome's mother pulled Kagome and Sango to her in a group hug.

"Girls, listen to me. Will you promise me that you will not wait around for someone else? That you will live your lives with as much as you can muster? I ask you to do this, so you have no regrets later on in life. Not to mention, I know you two and you are anything but patient. So will you promise me this?" Kagome's mom questioned.

Kagome and Sango hugged her a final time, nodding to her in response, trying to fight the tears. With that, the duo waved as they got on their train to Kyoto.

* * *

When Sango and Kagome arrived at Kyoto University, the two were very much in awe. Locating where they would be living, the two were disappointed to find it was not with each other. Kagome was to be room with a girl named Yuka. Problem with this arrangement was that Yuka annoyed Kagome to hell and back. While, Sango was roomed with a sweet girl by the name of Gabby that she got along with.

After moving in, the next day the girls went to register for their classes. According to Sango, Kagome was way too excited about her accounting classes. While in Kagome's opinion, Sango was a tad too excited about the boys that would be in her classes instead of the class itself. After completing the needed task, the pair decided to take a tour of the campus. By the time they returned to their dorms, they were pledging Delta Capa Beta.

During their first year of college, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to keep to calling three times a week as planned. Though, it turned out their phone conversations were more one sided. It would seem Kagome really never could get a word besides hello or a form of saying bye in when on the phone with Inuyasha. As that happened, she was never able to tell him about the sorority or that Sango and herself were not coming home for summer.

During that summer, the duo would become a trio, thanks to their new sorority sister Ayame from their pledge class. The trio discovered how sweet looking beach guys would be and how good at kissing they were.

* * *

The girls' second year of college was a lot better with roommates. During the second year, Kagome roomed with Ayame in the Delta Capa Beta house. Sango was paired up with a perky girl at the sorority house by the name of Eri.

True to her word, Kagome did call Inuyasha three days a week. Or at least she did at the beginning of the year. A couple months into the school year, they began to grow distant as Inuyasha began dating Kikyo steadily. Kikyo grew to become all that Inuyasha talked about, or wanted to. Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and yelled at Inuyasha that she didn't want to hear about Kikyo and hung up on him.

After all, Kagome and Kikyo maybe cousins but they had never gotten along. After the hang up, the calls became less frequent between the best friends. The best friends became lucky to talk three times a month that year.

When summer came, Kagome went home and spent some time with her family. Inuyasha, however, was nowhere to be found. Kagome and Sango found out that Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku had taken their girlfriends away for the summer. So, when Ayame joined them, the trio had fun that summer in Tokyo.

* * *

The 3rd year of college went very well. The phone calls between Inuyasha and Kagome went back to two or three times a month. Six days before Kagome and Sango were to leave for summer break; it was time for Kagome to make a phone call to Inuyasha.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" He answered out of breath.

"Do I want to know how your phone ends up in your hamper when I call you?" Kagome teased.

"The real question is, when the hell did you become psychic, Kags?" Inuyasha joked.

Faking a fortune teller accent, Kagome answered, "Oh, did I not share this secret with you? I thought I did, it must have... slipped my mind."

Inuyasha started laughing at her response and asked, "So what's up, Kags?"

"Packing to come home for the summer, Sango and Ayame keep yelling at me to do so. I think they might start hitting me with things if I don't finish by tomorrow night," Kagome told him while she folded.

"They won't do that, Kags, what would give you that idea?" Inuyasha asked, folding up his own clothes.

"They said if I didn't have my shit packed by tomorrow night they would start hitting me with things," Kagome responded dryly.

Inuyasha paused for a second then began to laugh hard. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that she said she was coming home this summer. Inuyasha became excited that he was going to see her soon. It had become weird not seeing her in 2 years.

"I can't wait for when you get home, Kags. Is Sango coming home with you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yup, and Ayame will be showing up to stay a little while to run something for her Grandfather. So, you and the guys will finally get to meet her. Enough about that for now how are you and my cousin?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"We decided to take a break," Inuyasha told her, though Kagome could see right through it, having known him and her cousin way too long.

"Lemme guess, Kikyo thought you two should take a break for the summer and re-approach your relationship in September when school starts again? Sucks." Kagome said as sympathetic as possible.

"There are my words of compassion from my Kagome. Sucks. Feeling the love now, Kags." Inuyasha grouched.

"Well! I can't do anything from over here to show you any kind of compassion you dill hole. Geez and this shirt is being a shit and doesn't want to fold right. Agh, hold on a sec." Kagome, getting aggravated, said.

"Kay." Inuyasha responded.

He then could hear Kagome yell for Ayame and tell her the shirt was a piece of shit and if she didn't help her soon, Kagome was going to kill it. Then he heard laughter.

"Sorry about that," came Kagome's voice as she moved onto the next piece of clothing.

"It's alright, when you ship out?" Inuyasha prodded.

"Thursday, we catch the train at 9am and arrive at like 4, I think... let me check," Kagome told him, unsure.

"SANGO! OUR TRAIN ARRIVES HOME AT WHAT TIME?" Kagome yelled from her room.

"4:30!" Sango yelled back.

"4:30," Kagome relayed.

"Maybe I can get your mom to let me and the guys pick you two up, what do you think?" Inuyasha wondered, having realized in the two years without her, that Kagome was his calming point, that he needed her.

"If you can get her to let you, be my guest," Kagome told him.

"I can work it out with Mama Higurashi," he answered her with a cocky grin over the phone that she couldn't see.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, you fool. I can't even see you and I know it's there. My mom was pretty persistent about picking us up, so you have fun. I gotta finish packing, talk to you later, Yashie! Bye!" Kagome told him.

"Later, Kaggie!" Inuyasha said right before he hung up.

"Damn fool better be ready to beg Mama," Kagome laughed while packing.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the first chapter like I enjoyed writing it and Gen enjoyed reading and correcting it.

Please, Please, Please Review! ^.^


	2. Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is my first Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic. My beta-reader worked hard to get this chapter done really fast so we hope you enjoy. Here's Chapter 2. :) **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Miro/San, Aya/Kou slight mention of Inu/Kik, and maybe more...

**_Flashback:_**

"**_Damn fool better be ready to beg Mama," Kagome laughed while packing._**

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat on the train nearing the Tokyo Station.

"So, you never told me, did Yash convince your mom?" Sango asked making sure she had everything in her purse.

"Well, he called and said he did. Though then again, it is Yash and I'll believe it when I see it," Kagome answered, fiddling with her phone.

"Such optimism in him, Kagome," Sango sarcastically said.

Kagome just laughed in response. The two were lurched forward as the train stopped.

"Welcome to Tokyo Station..." came the voice over the speakers.

As the voice continued speaking, Kagome and Sango got up and pulled their stuff together. After pulling the bags from the train, they stood in the station looking around for their ride.

"You gonna call him? Not that I don't love the station or anything, but I think the bums have claims on which bench is theirs." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome got out her phone and called Inuyasha's cell phone number.

"I swear it's at times like this I wish I had Ayame's sense of smell to find someone," Kagome said as she listened to ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" came Kikyo's giggling voice on the phone.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. Seeing her face, Sango asked, "What's wrong?"

Ignoring her, Kagome said into her phone "Kikyo, put the fuck-for-brains also known as Inuyasha on the phone."

It was Sango's turn to have her eyes widen, and get angry.

"And why should I do that?" Kikyo asked, while giggling some more.

Kagome could then hear kisses on the other end of the phone.

"Kikyo, if you don't put him on the phone, I will call up Auntie and tell her of your phone sex and stripping," she threatened.

Sango's eyebrows came together, and mouthed, "She is?"

Kagome shrugged and mouthed back, "Guessing."

"Fine, but you better not tell. Yashie-Baby it's my cousin," Kikyo said giving him the phone.

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it like it had grown a head.

Looking at Sango, Kagome said, "I was right."

Sango responded by her eyes widening and then laughing her ass off. "That just made my year," Sango spit out through laughter.

"Hello?" came Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome?"

"Where the fuck are you, shit head? If you didn't want to pick us up, you shouldn't have arranged it!" Kagome yelled near tears.

"Ah, Shit! I'm sorry Kags, I'm on my way. Kikyo just came over for some break-up good-bye sex," Inuyasha explained, pulling on his pants.

"EW! I didn't need to know that... EVER! Nasty! Just move your ass, we keep getting kissy faces thrown at us, hooted at, and checked out by people that are super gross," Kagome told him and hung up.

* * *

"Get your stuff, I got to go," Inuyasha told Kikyo while finishing getting dressed.

Kikyo gasped in shock, "You're leaving me for her? Do you love her more than me, Inuyasha?" she asked outraged.

"We are over, Kikyo, and I promised to pick Kagome and Sango up from the train station," Inuyasha answered while tying his shoes.

"I know that, but you didn't seem to mind when I came over. Now you decide to leave me for her?! I can't believe you!" Kikyo yelled.

"You knew? How? I never told you I was picking them up." Inuyasha asked pausing his movements to look at her.

"My Aunt told my mom how you begged her, that's how," Kikyo told him.

"You knew I had to pick them up and that's why you came over? You conniving bitch! No wonder Kagome hates you; you purposely made Kagome and Sango mad at me. Get out now," Inuyasha told her, pulling her towards the door and throwing her out in only his blanket, followed by throwing her clothes after her outside.

Grabbing his stuff, Inuyasha locked the door and went to his car. While pulling out of his driveway, he saw Kikyo getting dressed in her car. He shook his head as he raced to the train station.

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome and Sango sitting on two chairs in the station drinking water. As he was approaching, he saw a guy approach Kagome and say, "Wanna go have some fun tonight? I got a room."

Making his way behind the guy, Inuyasha said, "What the hell did you just say to her?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed at seeing him.

The guy's eyes widened when he turned around to face Inuyasha. Then, being the chicken he was, he ran fast away from the 2 girls and Inuyasha.

After watching him run off, Inuyasha asked, "So no hug to see me?" turning back to the two finally really looking at them.

Sango stood up, first wearing a tight pink shirt reading "Cakes 'n' Cookie Bake Off. Delta Capa Beta." She was also wearing a pair of mid-thigh hugging shorts with her Converse.

'Damn, she changed,' Inuyasha thought.

"You think I'm gonna hug you after you forgot us? Man, you got even more stupid then you originally were." Sango told him, grabbing her stuff up.

Kagome followed her example and also stood up. Inuyasha was able to appreciate her appearance as well. She wore a light red form fitting tank, a black skirt, and flip flops.

'What the hell? When did sweet best bud Kags get so hot? I mean, I knew she was cut but, damn, she got fine,' He thought to himself.

"So, Kags, my hug?" Inuyasha asked, opening his arms.

"Hell, no, you haven't showered yet. You still carry Kikyo germs," Kagome said grabbing her stuff.

Inuyasha took a bag from each of them, seeing as they only had two on the train. The rest was apparently mailed home, or commuted home in another fashion. Inuyasha couldn't remember.

* * *

After dropping Sango off at her home, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to hers.

"So what are you planning on doing while you're back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, start looking for a summer job. Technically, I should have already gotten one, or looked into one before I came back but I got swamped. I'd also like to go to a couple of clubs and maybe meets some guys. Preferably a yummy one who's not nasty on the inside," Kagome told him.

"Geez, Kagome it's your break! Why are you so worried about working? And when did you start talking about guys like food?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I need to work, Inuyasha! Not all of us are as privileged as you. As to the food analogies... that's just my hunger talking. I wonder if mama has any food." Kagome said in response.

"I can feed you, ya know?" Inuyasha told her.

"Nah. I miss mama's food. You can feed me later," Kagome replied then began to sing "Mama's food is yummy in my tummy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed at her antics. The rest of the way to her house was mostly spent on Kagome talking about food. Inuyasha, while driving and listening couldn't help himself to repeatedly keep checking Kagome out.

* * *

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked in the door.

"Kagome! My baby girl!" Kagome's mom came running in the room with her apron on and spatula in hand.

"Kaggie's home!" Souta yelled, running down the stairs.

When Inuyasha entered the house, he was witnessing a family group hug. Seeing Inuyasha standing there, Kagome's mom reached out her hand to have him join.

After a few minutes more of hugging, Kagome asked, "Mama, is there food?"

Her mother nodded her head and questioned, "Yes, are you hungry?"

Inuyasha snorted and replied for her, "She was singing about eating your food in the car."

Kagome's mom laughed and led them into the kitchen.

After eating, Inuyasha brought Kagome's stuff inside. When he went to put her bags in her room, he found her. She was already unpacking her other bags that had arrived before she did.

"Hey! Thanks for bringing those up. You don't have to stay and help I know how you hate packing and unpacking, so I won't torture you. Or maybe I should torture you, after all you did forget me to fuck my cousin," Kagome said, pondering her options.

"Kaggie! Please, I'll set up tomorrow for the old group to do something. Just, please, don't make me stay and unpack. Well, that is unless you're going through unmentionables, you know, I like those," Inuyasha grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

To respond, Kagome yelled, "PERVERT!" and threw socks at his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha; if you're sure you're all right. Goodnight," Kagome said as she laughed at the fact that when he dodged the sock he hit his head on the wall.

Smiling, Inuyasha hugged Kagome and left promising to call her tomorrow.

When he reached his house, he went straight upstairs and called Miroku.

"Yash, how's it hangin'?" Miroku greeted over the phone.

"Hey, Pervert! Guess who I just picked up from the station and dropped off at home?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Who? Strippers? You know where some strippers live?" Miroku asked in response.

"No, Kagome and Sango." Inuyasha told him.

"No shit, they're back?" Miroku asked excitedly.

"Yeah and you remember how they were when they left? Our cute friends Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah, of course, that was our Kagome and Sango. Why, what happened? Finally lost the cute factor?" Miroku questioned intently.

"Our cute Kagome and Sango got hot. I am talking sexy fine hot, Roku," Inuyasha explained.

"What? Are you serious? When? How? Why wasn't I told sooner?" Miroku frantically questioned.

"No idea, but we should all get together tomorrow. You have to see them for yourself," Inuyasha told him.

"You bet. I'll call Kouga and we'll meet you tomorrow at the ice cream parlor. If I remember Kagome, and she hasn't changed, she'll be excited at that fact," Miroku said.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the sack, see ya tomorrow, Pervert," Inuyasha said.

"See ya, Yash!" Miroku said as they hung up.

That night, Inuyasha dealt with some naughty dreams about his best friend, Kagome.

Not too far away, Kagome was having her own dirty little dream about a certain puppy-eared hanyou. As she woke up the next morning, she began to ponder if it could ever be, or if she was just kidding herself and should move on.

* * *

AN: Hope the second chapter was okay.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Isabella Rain for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please Please Please Review Review Review! ^.^


	3. AN

I'm BACK! :)

I'd like to apologize to all for my long absence, I sincerely apologize! It's been a couple of years, but I'm back and ready to continue and finish these stories :). This time my bestie will be taking over the role of my beta-reader. Though I love Gen and am thankful for everything she helped me accomplish, unfortunately through the years we lost touch :(. But now on to the good news...I will be updating soon! Watch for them.

As soon as the 3rd chapter is ready, this author's note will be removed and the real chapter will take its place :)

~Tori


End file.
